Half life: Revolution
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: a bunch of alyx\gordon stories Adventure romance
1. Revalation

_Alyx has lost track of Gordon and is searching for him with DOG Alyx\Gordon. Alyx's POV._

_Takes place in episode 1._

_This is my first fan fiction so please review!_

* * *

**I own none of the characters or the awesome half life universe.**

A large flash of light consumed Alyx's vision she thought it she was done for, finished, a long side Gordon she would die… but then the chant of Vortigaunts faded in. Then before she knew it DOG lifted her from the rubble.

"DOG," Alyx was dazed not knowing what just happened. "how did you get here, your supposed to be watching after dad!"

DOG whimpered in disappointment he didn't think Alyx would react this harshly at him. He did just find her and dug her out of 1 ton of debris. Luckily she was in a half crushed car and was safe from being smashed by the rubble.

"Its ok boy, I just wasn't expecting you here, but thanks."

Immediately after that DOG gave her a large hug and lifted her in the air and she gave out a surprised laugh.

"Okay, okay I love you too."

"Wait… where's Gordon!?!"

DOG gave a loud *WOOP* and started to rip apart the rubble around her but there was still no sign of Gordon. Alyx's heart started to race. Gordon had helped her through so much and she loved the man with his cute goatee and his glasses, the biggest nerdy glasses in the world that Alyx adored so much. But now she had lost her hero.

Then she heard a faint "Alyx"

Her hopes shot up she looked towards the area she heard it from. Then she remembered Gordon doesn't speak she was about to turn back around when her eyes got a glimpse of orange metal DOG was digging in some rubble near it, she ran over to the peace of metal.

"DOG I think I found something, drop what your doing and help me over here…"

The sight of Gordon astonished her.

"Oh my god, Gordon!" Alyx said as she embraced him.

"Alyx." Gordon replied in a pained whisper.

"Gordon, you can speak!?!"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you speak earlier?"

"Back at black mesa, a barnacle grabbed my throat and damaged my vocal chords; it hurt to speak, until now."

"Ouch that had to hurt." Alyx said jokingly

Gordon smiled. Alyx grinned back. Alyx was glad to have her hero back.

Later Gordon and Alyx got a message from Eli Alyx's father and were now heading going to head towards the citadels core.

"Alright lets go, DOG a little help please."

The behemoth lifted the downed gunship before she could get through Gordon said

"Alyx wait!" Gordon shouted

"Yes Gordon?" she said calmly almost knowing what he was going to say.

"Alyx there's something very important I wanted to tell you over the past couple of days."

"Alyx…I…I love you." Gordon said nervously.

Alyx was shocked. She wanted him to say just that. She expected this but at the same time didn't.

"I love you to Gordon!" and she embraced him and kissed him deeply.

It was Gordon's turn to be surprised he fell backwards holding on to her.

They savored this for a few moments then the mood was broken when dog let out an excited beep.

"Well it looks like we better get going." She said with a laugh then ran passed the gunship then after a second of watching her, he took off after her.

* * *

_What did ya think I liked writing it a bit uneventful and mushy bet this is only the beginning. Please review_


	2. What if?

_Gordon has a nightmare!_

"Shield your eyes honey!"

"I love you dad!"

"I love you too honey." "DON'T LOOK!!!

The advisors tongue stiffened and stabbed through Eli's head. His screams echoed through Gordon's head.

"NO DAD!!!!"

Alyx was brought forward next

Then the howl of DOG came and he leaped down and landed on the advisor that was holding Alyx but some thing went wrong the second advisor lifted dog and ripped him apart with its mind.

"DOG NOOOO!"

Then the advisor stiffened its tongue and thrust it forward.

Gordon sat up and screamed "NOOOOO!"

Alyx jumped up from the corner she had been sobbing in after Gordon fell asleep

"What's wrong Gordon?"

"Bad dream." He said smiling relieved to see Alyx was o.k.

He went to sit next to her he put his arm around her.

"I love you Alyx"

"I love you too." And kissed him deeply then she fell asleep using Gordon as a pillow.

_I was just wondering what would happen if dog didn't save the day then this happened I put it in nightmare form not to screw up the plot. Please review!_


	3. Welcome Holme part 1

_Ravenholme time . Time to bar some zombies! Alyx is included unknown time frame probably episode 3._

_Ammunition depleted._

Gordon cursed to himself this would be a helluva lot easier if he had ammo or better there were no more god damn zombies! He holstered his shotgun and pulled out his crowbar the last weapon he had. At least he couldn't run out of ammo with this thing. Alyx and Gordon had been separated after Gordon had been tackled by a fast zombie and sent tumbling down the roof on to the brick floor below. They were trying to regroup in this large building.

"Hey Gordon!" Alyx shouted from the second floor.

"There you are I as beginning to worry." Alyx said then she saw thirty zombie corpses around him.

"It seems like I didn't need to, look at this, Jesus Christ Gordon I mean seriously do you have any ammo left? She said jokingly.

He shook his head.

"Figures." She said with a laugh.

"Well c'mon we are almost out of here!"

Gordon climbed the spiral staircase up to Alyx she laughed at his form he was covered in a mixture of red and yellow blood. She probably looked the same though. She kissed him anyways.

A great howl came from nowhere and a fast zombie came and nearly pounced upon Alyx when Gordon had smashed through the headcrab on top of it with his crowbar.

"Holy sh…" but before she could finish he put his hand over there was a repetition of gunfire and laughter then a booming voice was upon them both.

"BROTHER!" Father Grigori shouted at Gordon.

_Part 1 is over I decided to bring back Ravenholme because it was fun and Grigori because hes just awesome please REVIEW! I know its short but part 2 will come soon_


	4. Welcome Holme part 2

_Im back from my little brake! I got sick but when I got my first real review from [name disclosed for security purposes]he told me to hurry up he wanted to see more Grigori soooo I worked realy hard to get better and I did so here it is Welcome Holme part two!!!! Enjoy! _

**Remember ****I DON'T OWN THE AWESOME HALF-LIFE UNIVERSE OR CHARACTERS**

The man towered above the pair on the third floor. Then a howl that could cut through Alyx and Gordon's bones rang out. Father Grigori turned around swiftly and fired both rounds in his rifle. Then Alyx and Gordon heard the howl of pain and death of two fast zombies. Grigori laughed his crazed laugh then dropped "Annabelle" and the next moment a fast zombie leaped at him, he quickly countered this by catching it and throwing the beast over the railing on to the blood stained wood floor.

Grigori laughed

Gordon was surprised he had never seen Grigori in close combat before; then again nothing really ever could get close enough for him to demonstrate his skills.

"Why came you here brother, I thought you left long ago."

"Umm Gordon have you met?" Alyx asked amazed.

"Yeah, he's the reason I got out of Ravenholme alive."

Grigori noticed Alyx who was out of site behind Gordon when Grigori saw him.

"Ah, but who is this, you bring a friend with you this time, as long as she can hold her own like you she will be fine."

"Uh… yah… nice to meet you to too…" Alyx said obviously surprised someone survived here this long.

"Oh but where are my manners you must understand you lose them in an environment such as this, I am Father Grigori, you have already met my *laughter* congregation!"

He laughed like this joke was one he never told before.

"Here I will let you up before more come" He said as he went over to the wall and released the latch to a ladder which the pair gratefully climbed. Alyx saw the two corpses of the fast zombies that Grigori used the rounds on. He picked up his prized weapon and moved to the window. He peered out the window and signaled for the pair to follow.

There travel across the roof tops was surprisingly uneventful, a sign that Grigori had been hard at work.

They eventually reached an apartment building they entered it through a large window with equally large wooden shutters. Gordon then realized that this is the place where he first saw Grigori where he first heard these words.

"Ah, but who is this, another life to save, I'll keep my eye on you more than that I cannot promise!"

Gordon reminisced the moment and entered the building. Grigori slammed the shutters shut and latched them. I will be back soon Grigori announced and climbed a ladder up through a hatch leaving the two all alone.

"Get some rest, you need." Gordon said seeing Alyx's obviously tired state and motioned to the bed.

"You can have the bed I'll be fine here." Gordon added

"No it's fine really c'mon" she said tiredly

And the both climbed onto the bed she kissed Gordon deeply then fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

_I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing this. This is the longest chapter I made so far and I really appreciate reviews it lets me know what I need to do soooo __**PLEASE REVIEW **_


	5. Authors Notes

--- Authors Notes---

IAM NOT DEAD!!! I will continue writing this story as soon as iam done with left 4 ever and that story will end soon so stay with me a little longer! And with my new and improved writing skills I will make the chapters longer and better written!


	6. Black Mesa Chronicles P1

_***GASP* iam back from the dead! hmm I must be a zombie. At any rate here is the next chapter to half life revolution this chapter is about the life Gordon had working at black mesa before the resonance cascade. Iam going to try taking the ravenholme story from a different angle and try to successfully write it without getting killer writers block and putting the project on hold so here it is. Enjoy. **_

**Black Mesa Chronicles**

**Act 1**

**Fucking New Guy**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Black Mesa**

Dr. Eli Vance stepped out of the helicopter, and took a breath of fresh air, Dr. Isaac Kleiner followed him. The security guard inspected them and said, "This everyone today?" Dr. Vance laughed and said, "Not exactly, c'mon out Gordon!" The security guard looked up at the helicopter, a man in his mid twenties stepped out of the helicopter, he had brown hair, with a beard, and the biggest nerd glasses he had ever seen. "Ah, a new guy, I'll let everyone know that your coming Mister…" "Gordon Freeman, he doesn't speak much only when he must, or wants." Kleiner said. "Alright then, Mr. Freeman, you'll probably want to head down to the security HQ to get yourself registered in the security system, and then go get your door number and key to your room, you'll find those in the registration area also, these two Doctors will brief on the rest, have a nice day."

2 hours of paper work later…

…and here is your key to dorm 229 in housing sector 3-A." Gordon took the keys and turned to Eli and Kleiner. "Gordon we are running late, go to you dormitory head down that hall until you reach a large circular intersection go through the hall that says 'System Checking 2-B' then go up the stairs at the end of the hall way go take a right then a left a right another right a left a left and a left head straight down that hall turn right go into the elevator go to the 4th floor head straight till you find another intersection and take a left a left another left head down that hall to another intersection and take a right down to the tram and get off at the second stop then you'll take one more left then you just have to look for your door." Dr. Kleiner said. Gordon nodded and started walking.

**Chapter 2**

**Calhoun**

"How dare you, you mongrel! You know better than to get in my path!" "Sorry sir, it will never happen again." "Damn right it won't, but if it does someone's job will be at stake!" "I understand…" "Don't give me that shit, you fool, I have half a mind to…" "Hey, back off the man will ya!" "Who the hell are you!?!?" "My name is Gordon Freeman." "Oh, Kleiner's Lap Dog, the one who just came in today, ha, their probably going to put you on waste containment duty if you were taught by that fool!" The scientist said and stormed off. "Gee, thanks, that's the first time a scientist ever stood up for me, and it's the first time anyone stood up to Doctor Magnusson." The guard sighed "Anytime, by the way what's your name?" Gordon asked. "My name is Barney Calhoun; your new here aren't you Mr. Freeman." "Please, call me Gordon." "All right Gordon, need any help with anything?" Barney asked. "Actually, yes, I'm a bit lost, I'm trying to get to my dorm, uhh let me see… ah room 229 sector 3-A." Gordon replied reading the label on his key. "No problem." Barney smiled and led him to the dorm.

"Hey," Barney said as he left Gordon to his room. "catch me later, I'll buy you a beer!" Gordon smiled, and nodded the turned to his room.

_**Short yes well if you haven't figured it out yet my chapters tend to be short in this story **____** yay! my companion cube! Please review. I forgot what half life reviews tasted like =( **_


End file.
